


the moon shines in my body

by dytabytes



Category: Iron Fist (comics)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That little blue line isn't supposed to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moon shines in my body

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in [](http://community.livejournal.com/capeandcowl/profile)[**cnc2020**](http://community.livejournal.com/cnc2020/).

_but my blind eyes cannot see it_

Wu is staring at the little piece of plastic in her hand in horror and she doesn't know what to do. That little blue line isn't supposed to be there. It can't be there.

Mechanically, she frees another little plastic wand from its casing and re-reads instructions. The old one gets tossed into the garbage to join its predecessors.

Outside in the kitchen, Jan is making a third pot of tea.

==

This had all started two months ago. She'd been stupid, let her guard down, and some thug had taken advantage of her distraction to stab her in the gut.

She doesn't exactly know what had happened after, but she remembers flashes of warm hands smoothing down her hair and crackling chi rushing through her veins. She'd woken up in her bed later, boiled a pot of tea, had athletic sex with Orson and that had been the end of that.

Or at least, so she had thought.

Two months later, she still hasn't had her period and there is a sinking feeling in her stomach that won't go away. Danny or Orson -- whichever of the two had healed her -- had apparently managed to fix all her injuries, including the things she hadn't wanted fixed.

She doesn't know if she wants to laugh or cry.

There is a child growing in her belly and the only thought running through her head is that she and Orson are going to have to start using condoms again.

==

When Wu comes home the next morning, she already knows that Danny and Orson are going to be worried and she just can't seem to find it in herself to care. She's feeling strangely numb as she opens the door to find Danny yelling at Orson and waving his arms wildly.

"-always your fault! God, what the hell did you _do_, this time?"

Orson has the saddest look on his face, but Wu can't let herself stop here. With the condition she's in, she'll break down if she looks at him for too long. Instead, she breezes past the both of them, pausing for a moment at her door.

"Me."

And then she disappears into her bedroom, silence echoing behind her.

==

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Wu is standing awkwardly in the middle of her room, facing down the two men in her life and feeling like a young reed in a hurricane.

"You heard me."

Danny is leaning heavily against the door frame, looking like he very much needs a paper bag to breathe into. Orson, though... Orson just looks blank.

"Tell me again anyway."

Wu shrugs helplessly and fiddles with her teacup. It's empty, but she needs something to hold in her hands to keep herself grounded.

"I'm with child. It's yours."

Orson lets out a heavy gust of breath and runs a hand through his hair and Wu already knows that he's disappointed. She can't bear to hear him say it out loud, though, so she cuts him off before he can speak.

"I can get rid of it if you want!"

She regrets the offer the moment it flies from her mouth, but even wild horses could never recapture words once they have been spoken. And it's better this way. She was never meant to have children.

"I only... I thought you should know."

Wu glances up from her cup just long enough to notice that Orson's face has fallen further and that makes her cringe and curl into herself even more.

Stuttering, she adds, "Don't worry! It- I won't be a bother to you. I'll just... I'll take care of it and be back in time for dinner wi-?"

And she can't continue because Orson has somehow managed to cross the room without her noticing and he's holding her shoulders tight enough to bruise. Wu can't quite identify the emotion that's causing his voice to rumble, but it must be a powerful one because he looks as if he's almost too choked up to speak.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?"

"I... don't understand?"

"Wu, it's your body but... goddamnit, would you look me in the eye?" Wu starts when Orson tips her chin up with his hand, but doesn't pull away. His eyes are startlingly blue. "Look... if you want to get rid of it, I'm not going to stop you, but you better not do it because it's what you think I want."

It feels like Orson just hit her with a stick.

"How dare you!"

Wu slaps Orson across the face, suddenly enraged. He holds his cheek, shocked, and she takes that chance to snap at him.

"How _dare_ you imply that I don't want this child! Of course I want children! I always have! But I. Can't. Have them!"

Orson stares at her in blank shock.

"What the hell makes you think that?"

"I'd be a liability for seven months, Orson! _Seven_. How would we manage to live like that?"

Both of them are yelling now, faces inches apart as they throw their hands up in the air.

"We're Iron Fists! We make do!"

"What worth am I as an Iron Fist that can't fight?"

"Everything!" With that admission, Orson deflates. After a moment, he continues, voice quavering. "You're worth- you're going to be a mother, Wu. That's something none of the Iron Fists have or will ever be able to do and that's important."

Wu bites her lip and looks away.

"Important... to you?"

"Do you even have to ask that questio- _yes_, important to me."

And suddenly Wu can't hold back the tears anymore. She closes the distance between the two of them and clings to Orson, sobbing and shivering as she buries her face into his shoulder. Awkwardly, he wraps an arm around her and pets her hair, unsure of what to do.

"I'm just so scared," she whispers. "There's so much that could go wrong, but I want this so badly and for once in my life, I can't hit it and make it better and I don't know what to do."

"I ... I'm scared too." Orson kisses Wu's forehead comfortingly as he searches for words. "But I'm going to do right by you. By our child. We'll make this work."

Wu closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Say that again."

Orson holds Wu close to his chest and murmurs into her hair.

"We'll make this work."

For a moment, she can feel their three hearts beating in tandem.

_the unstruck drum of eternity is sounded within me_


End file.
